Fetch, Boy!
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: TFP. Starscream plays a little game of fetch with the Predacon dragon, in hopes that it would be tamed. Will he succeed? Oneshot. Warnings inside.


**Fetch, Boy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. I just own the story

**Pairings**: None

**Warnings:** Kinda OOC/cracky?...and some spoilers for "Chain of Command", if ya haven't seen it, I guess...

**Key:** Nanoclicks=minutes, italics= Predaking's thoughts

**~OoO~**

He felt that Primus was laughing at him from the Well of Allsparks at the moment. He felt mocked, taunted, teased at...just completely utterly humiliated in this awful predicament he was in at this moment.

Starscream growled to himself, trying to cool off the stinging burn from his red chevron with his servo. It caused by that fragging beast erupting fire from its mouth and it was charging directly at the frightened Seeker as he tried to flee from him. The silver mech was sure that there was now a burnt, black mark on his once proud glimmering chevron ...and it was because of that stupid dragon-bot!

When he felt that his chevron had cooled down, the Seeker glared at the Predacon, who was resting his horned helm on his claws, his tail and frame curled up and his amber optics offlined. He was in a fair distance away from the sliver, smaller mech.

"Hey!" Starscream snapped, as he stomped up to the resting dragon bot, his heels clicking as he came up to Predaking's face. "Get up!"

The black and red and dragon opened one yellow optic to glare at the Seeker. He uttered a deep, venomous growl from its vocalizer and while it did caused the Seeker's wings fall flat on his back in fear, it didn't stop him from speaking.

"Y-you heard me...I said, get up! Right now, you little pest! You can rest when you arrive at your kennel and-...are you listening to me?! Don't you dare sleep while your commanding officer is speaking to you!"

Much to the air commander's anger, the black and red dragon was ignoring him, using his claws to hide his face from the screechy Seeker. The Predacon dragon uttered an annoyed groan.

_Why won't this bothersome mech leave me in peace?_ He thought to himself, though it was a bit hard with Starscream still yelling at him and Predaking resisted the urge to roar flaming fireballs into the Seeker's faceplates again. His vocalizer was a bit sore after being in that big block of ice for days, after all and it had hurt to emit fire at the Seeker.

A little moment later, the Predacon inwardly smiled to himself when he heard nothing but silence, along with an irritated sigh emitting from the agitated Seeker.

_Finally..._ Predaking mused as he let his frame going into recharge mode.

The air commander crossed his arms across his chest as he glared at the now recharging Predacon.

"Slagging Predacon. How in Primus' name does Shockwave put up with you and your ignorant attitude?! Grrgh...there has to be a way for you to obey me...but how shall I do it...?" Starscream mused to himself, his skinny arms folded across his chassis as he looked around, hoping to find a solution.

That was when an idea emerged inside of Starscream's processor just moments later and he grinned, his wings fluttering with delight. If everything else had failed, this one was sure to work! With a sinister grin, the silver mech glanced at the now recharging beast, his tail twitching every now and then as it snored softly.

"Soon, you'll be bowing down to me once this idea of mine works." Starscream said, quickly and quietly leaving the beast alone and he headed back inside of the Nemesis, cackling to himself.

**~OoO~**

_**...Ten nanoclicks later...**_

For what felt like vorns, the Predacon dragon was at peace. No further intrusions, no annoying mech to boss him around like mad...just him, having his much needed recharge.

Unfortunately, it didn't last very long when he felt something tapping on his nose.

_Frag,_ He mentally cursed, growling as he raised his horned helm to see who or what was tapping him. His amber colored optics onlined and his vision was met with a silver stick, held by that insufferable Seeker himself.

"Now then... as your commander, I order you to get up!" The Seeker sneered, one servo on a hip as he held the silver stick in front of the Predacon's face.

The black and red monster growled lowly, raising his helm up while glaring down at the Seeker, whose wings went flat against his back once again.

_I've had enough of you!_ Predaking inwardly snarled, getting up to his feet and he opened his mouth, a glowing fireball slowly forming inside and ready to blast the smaller mech once more.

The silver mech squawked in a high pitched tone, quickly shutting his optics off as he tossed the stick away from him, fearfully yelling, "Fetch, boy!" as he did so.

The Predacon stood there, his optics traveling to where the stick was thrown off to. Something inside of him snapped as the fireball in his mouth disappeared in a small cloud of smoke as he stomped away from the violently shivering Seeker.

Starscream slowly onlined his optics but stiffened when he noticed that the Predacon was nowhere in his sight.

"Where did you go?!" The silver mech screeched, nervously looking around the ship for the Predacon. How could a monstrosity at his size could go missing?! If Shockwave found out that his pet was gone, Starscream was sure that the one opticked mech would have a fit! And Primus knows what Megatron would do to him if he found out as well! He would probably-!

The silver mech's panicked thoughts were stopped by the sound of wings flapping, feeling a little bit of air hitting on his frame. Starscream turned around and what he saw made his jaw drop and his wings perked up high.

Right there in the air was the Predacon, holding the stick in his mouth..

It...it has retrieved it! It retrieved the stick for him...therefore, it _obeyed_ him! His plan worked!

Starscream snapped out of his gawking trance, standing up straight when the Predacon landed in front of him. It dropped the stick from its mouth, landing on the ground with a clatter and Starscream cringed in disgust when he noticed the creature's mouthfluids were glued onto the stick.

He looked up to the dragon bot again, noticing that its optics were...a bit bigger than usual.

Instead of them being squinted and thin, having a dark amber in their depths like usual, they were...large and were glowing an anticipated bright yellow. The silver mech also noticed that its tail was swaying side by side and it was making faint, purring sounds from its vocalizer.

It was...cute, as though it had the innocence of an organic canine youngling.

With a hesitant gulp, Starscream slowly bent down, his optics glued onto the dragon bot as he picked up the wet stick in his servos. The Predacon cocked its horned helm to the side as he watched the Seeker

Once Starscream stood up again, the slimey silver stick now within his grasp again, he took a deep breath, moving the stick back as he aimed it at a different direction. He tore his gaze away from the Predacon and he looked straight ahead.

"Fetch, Preddy!" He yelled, tossing the stick away again. He heard the Predacon let out a happy screech as he went to retrieve it...

Starscream watched him run off, cackling in glee, wiping his wet servo on his hip.

"Oh, this should be fun..." He said and he ran up to the Predacon. "I can't wait to see the look on Megatron's face when he sees this! Especially Shockwave's! Er...well, if he even has one, I suppose..."

He still couldn't believe that his plan had worked!

**~OoO~**

**..****_.Meanwhile..._**

Megatron looked up to the ceiling when he heard loud stomping emitting from up there. Shockwave, Knockout, Soundwave and some other Eradicons in the monitor room with him looked up as well, hearing the noises, too.

"What in the pits of Kaon is Starscream doing up there...?" The silver warlord mused.

"It may be perhaps that Starscream is having trouble taming my creation. Shall I go and assist him, my liege?" Shockwave asked.

"No, Shockwave. You still have to attend to your duties in the laboratory." Megatron replied and looked over at his communication officer, who was over at the computers. "Soundwave. Open up the cameras from the upper hull of the ship. I want to visually see Starscream's progress of taming the beast."

The mute black and purple mech nodded as his response and complied, quickly typing on the keyboard to find the the upper hull's camera and pull it up. The video appeared on the large screen before Megatron and the rest of his men and they looked at it.

For a few moments, nothing had appeared on the screen. The mechs didn't hear any noises from the ceiling and Megatron was about to re-consider Shockwave's request and let him go help out the Seeker with the Predacon dragon. But then suddenly, the stomping noises appeared again and the upper hull's camera started to shake and tremble from the force.

A bot's frame appeared on the screen. Everyone in the room instantly knew that it the slender form of Starscream but they noticed that he was carrying something in his servo.

Knockout narrowed his optics as he took a step forward to the large screen to get a closer look.

"Is that... my energon prod he's carrying...?" He said.

What the mechs in the room saw and heard next made their optics grow wide.

"Go get it, Preddy!" Starscream shouted from the video, grinning widely as he threw the energon prod away and out of the ship. The Predacon stomped over and came into the camera's view, running off to find the energon prod. Once it found the prod, the dragon bot had it in its mouth and went right back to the silver mech, dropping the prod to the ground.

The Predacon then lowered its helm down to the Seeker's level, allowing the silver mech rub its helm affectionately.

"Who's a good Predacon?! You are! Yes, you are!" The way how the Seeker sounded as he spoke those words (in a babyish, cooing voice) caused a few of the Eradicons in the room to either gag or faint. Everyone else, including Soundwave, gaped at the scene in shock and no one said anything for a few nanoclicks...

"Well uh...at least he tamed your beast quite well, Shockey. Ehehe..." Knockout broke the silence, chuckling nervously.

Everyone in the room glared at the red mech.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Holy crap, I'm uploading two oneshots in one day! D:_

_So uh...this popped into my head when I re-watched "Chains of Command" on Youtube and...I tried._

_I really did, but I think I failed, I'm not even sure what I wrote! __Er,...hope ya'll liked it...?_

_EDIT (7/10/13)-Went back and edited/added a few things_


End file.
